Ruby's New Cock
by futaxgirl
Summary: Ruby wakes up with a monster cock between her legs. The story revolve around Ruby wild unprotected sex adventures. Futa Ruby x Harem


In this normal morning at Beacon academy, Ruby woke up feeling rather strange. Her pantie were feeling really tight and it made her quite uncomfortable. Eager to put a end to this odd feeling, she got out of her bed sheets and sit on the side of her bed, looking down at her crotch. What she saw gave her a cold shiver all the way down her spine. Her pantie were bulging out insanely as if something the size of a bowling ball had been stuffed in there. With a trembling hand, she pulled down her underwear, releasing what was struggling to get out. Ruby let out a low squeak as she was slapped in the face by the angry meat log that sprung out of it. The girl mouth hanging down in complete shock and stupor at the vision of the monster before her. Instead of her pussy, a massive veiny cock, the size of the girl forearm, was coming out of her groin. Her dick now being freed from the constrant of her pantie, could finally get completely erect, growing rapidly until it reach a size of, from what Ruby estimated, of about 16 inches long and around 8 inches thick. And on top of that, a big ball sack was hanging under her cock, each ball seeming to be the size of tenis ball. If it had been any other day, Ruby would have stayed there and freaked out, but today, she had a very important exam and she had to pass it at all cost. So, since she couldn't allow herself to be late for the exam and that she only had 15 minutes left to get there, she got up and start to put on her clothes, try to at least. And, after a good 10 minutes, only after her cock finally got soft, did she manage to stuff her huge meat log in her pants. It was a good thing that the other 3 were already gone to class when she got up or they would have seen her with that monster hanging between her legs and running around the bedroom. As she was about to leave, she gave herself a last look in the mirror to see if all looked fine. She had a massive bulge straining her pants, even with her cock being soft, but with the little time she had left to get to her exam, she guessed that should be fine for now.

By the time her exam was finished, it was already lunch break. With the exam out of her head, the only thing that was now on her head was what had happened to her and how did she became like that. So, with that in mind, she stormed to the girl's bathroom and locked herself into a stall. She started by studying the organ and only when her next class was about to start, that she managed to get back to her senses. It in the afternoon that Ruby's problems begin. At first, she just couldn't manage to find a good sitting position, her huge package preventing her to sit like she usually did. Then, a little bit later, she started to fell a bit weird and to see thing in a different was that she normally did. From where she sat, she could clearly see the big cleavage of her teacher, Miss Glynda or the string of the girl sitting in front of her, which started to make her hot. She could also feel her cock getting harder and longer, reaching it full mass in her tight pant. She couldn't believed how hard she was and why she had this terrible need to touch herself. When the class finally ended, she was still rock hard and she was really starting to lose it. She had to do something or she didn't even want to think of what would happen. So, she went to see the only person that she had absolute thrust in it, her sister Yang. She found her in front of their bedroom talking to the two other member of the RWBY team and waited to see if she could get to talk to her sister alone. Since she was there, she couldn't help but to eavesdrop their conversation.

''...so, we will be at the library to do this essay.'' said Weiss as they took off.

''Later...'' said Yang as she entered their bedroom.

Ruby waited a bit to be sure they weren't coming back and quickly got into their bedroom. She then jumped at her sister, tear flooding from her eyes like waterfall.

''Yang, I need your help, I have a BIG problem!''

From the time that they got up that morning, the three other members of Team RWBY had all noticed that Ruby was acting a bit strangely. It started small, with Weiss noticing that the youngest member of the team looked a bit flustered when she arrived at their first class of the afternoon while Yang noticed that Ruby had ducked out during lunch. It was rare for the bubbly scythe-wielder to miss out on a meal, and it was unheard of Ruby not going to lunch on the days when they had cookies in the cafeteria. In their next class Blake noticed that Ruby had been oddly focused on the teacher. She hadn't often seen her leader enraptured by something that a teacher was saying, but she could tell that Ruby wasn't removing her eyes from the professor. By the time that they got back to the dorm room, they had mostly forgotten about it. There was a lot to be done, and soon their resident rich girl and faunus had both gone off to spend some time in the quiet library instead of the often rambunctious dorm room. Yang had some homework of her own to do, but she didn't even get a chance to start working on it before the door to the bedroom swung open to reveal her younger sister. When Ruby threw herself at her, Yang lowered her body slightly to negate the force of Ruby slamming into her. Her younger sister might not have had a lot of mass to play with, but she did have a lot of speed. She let out a loud grunt as their bodies collided, but she still managed to catch Ruby. She held the young redhead with her arms under Ruby's armpits. "What's going on, Rubes? Did you and Weiss have another fight?" The blonde asked with a small chuckle. She had lot of possible ideas going through her head about what Ruby could be upset about right now, but she wasn't anywhere close to guessing what Ruby had going on at the moment.

''I can't take it anymore, this thing is going to make me go crazy... Sob... please Yang, you have to help me...''she said.

She was at her limit and she didn't made much senses in her explanations. She looked at her sister in the eyes and saw the interrogation in her gaze. So she did as she always does, she told her sister boldly about her little problem by showing it. She stepped back a bit and dropped both her pants and panties, letting her fully erect cock stand up between her and her sister.

''I woke up with this thing, this morning and it keep getting hard... also I can't stop myself from thinking about naughty things... and... and...'' said Ruby while sobbing.

Ruby's response was really worrying Yang. She hadn't seen Ruby this upset in a long time. She opened her mouth to make a suggestion, but a moment later, her jaw dropped when she saw the huge cock that flopped out of Ruby's skirt. Yang had a reputation for spending her weekend nights out at various clubs, and out of the four members of Team RWBY, she was by far the most sexually experienced of the four. She had seen quite a few of men and women naked, but never had she seen anyone that had a cock this big flopping between their thighs. She had to blink a few times to clear her own thoughts before stepping in.

"Don't worry, calm down, Ruby. We can deal with this. I'll show you how to take care of this. Your big sis has this under control." Yang commented.

Her voice wavered slightly, but still she set a hand on Ruby's shoulder to lead her into the more easily cleaned bathroom. Ruby felt a huge amount of relieve at her sister words and started to calm herself down as she followed her sister to the bathroom. Even so, she had managed to calm herself, her cock still stood in full erection and it didn't look like it would go down anytime soon. When the entered the bathroom, she sat on the toilet and started to look deeply at Yang, waiting for her instructions.

Yang was careful to lock the door behind them after sliding into the bathroom, but once she turned to face Ruby, she stood there silent for a moment. This was strange. It was undeniably her adorable sister, with her tight, muscular frame and pretty face, but with a dick between her legs that looked like it would be more fitting on a horse.

"Well, I guess the only way to stop you from thinking about naughty things is to do naughty things, right?" Yang replied as she took a few steps closer to the younger girl.

"Luckily, your cool older sister knows what she's doing." Yang added as her fingers wrapped gently around the cock to give it a few strokes.

She was weirded out by this whole thing, but right now her first priority was helping Ruby. Ruby let out a soft moan at the touch of her sister's hands on her cock. Her hand were really soft but she had a solid grip on her rod, mostly due with the fact that she had to use both hands to hold it properly. Ruby closed her eyes while revealing in theses completely new and alien feelings her sister was giving her just by stroking her cock. Precum was already starting to leak out of her cock as she was getting even harder.

''Yang, this feel's good... please don't stop!'' she said as she let out a other moan.

Yang's eyes flicked between her sister's face and the fat, purple head of her dick. This was certainly strange and her changing expression communicated a lot of conflicting feelings, but right now she wanted to help Ruby calm down so that they could, at least, talk about it calmly. A shiver ran through her body when she felt the warm pre ooze along her hand. The pre was thicker than the loads of most guys she had been with, which helped to add a burning sensation of arousal in her loins to the series of emotions that were rolling through her body. Her thumb pressed along the underside as she stroked along the shaft and paused to tease the tip at the end of each upstroke.

"I won't, Ruby." Yang assured her younger sister as she jerked her off in steady, practiced motions.

''Yang, you're so good at this, I'm really glad I came to see for help'' said Ruby as she let out a other moan, really starting to get into Yang ministrations.

She could feel her cock throbbing as a new sensation was beginning to build up into her cock. She opened her eyes and she got a good lock of Yang working her hands on her shaft and a even better look into her sister huge cleavage which was starting to look really attractive.

''Yang, I feel something weird in my co... thing...*moan*'' she said as her cock was now throbbing heavily.

Yang smiled to her sister as she proceed her ministration with renewed vigor. She had done this before, so she was definitely the most qualified member of Team RWBY to help her with this. Yang followed the gaze of Ruby's silver eyes to see that her younger sister had her attention focused on her tits.

"Oh, like 'em? Hopefully you'll grow into a pair like this." Yang commented as she continued to jerk Ruby's dick off.

She thought about going further, but right now stroking her sister's phallus was weird enough. Some tit or lip action could be saved for later if it was needed.

"You're going to cum? Maybe we should do it into a tissue or something to make less of a mess." The blonde suggested.

The redhead was about to answer when she was sent over the edge by her sister ministration. Ruby didn't had the time to warned Yang as the first rope of thick semen was launched into her sister face. She also putted her hands on Yang shoulders as she felt so light and needed support, while closing her eyes as she revealed in the pleasure her first male orgasm was giving her. Her cum was really thick and her cock didn't seems to stop cumming as most of it was shot in Yang face and cleavage.

The powerful blonde let out a short gasp as Ruby first load of cum blasted right across her face. It wasn't the first facial that Yang had received, but it was still surprising when the big load of hot cum was coming from her younger sister. Her first thought was to pull away since it would probably be easier to clean cum off of the tile floor below them than it would be to clean cum off of her clothing, but when Ruby's hands clasped at her shoulders, she stood there instead. Yang flinched slightly as Ruby's last blasts of cum were shot into her cleavage.

"Wow, Rubes, that's a lot." She gasped as she felt the hot musk of the semen beginning to waft up into her nose.

''I'm so sorry, Yang, I didn't mean to... you know, it's just, it was just so sudden and it just felt so good... I... just let me help you clean up.'' said Ruby as she got up and turned around to get a towel.

The only thing was that she didn't notice, was, that she was still rock hard and when she did so, she also cock slapped her sister right in the face.

"Hey, it's no pro-!" She started, with her words turning were cut short when the still-hard dick slapped across the side of her face.

The redhead then stopped her movement and started apologizing even more as she tried to not cock slap Yang anymore. There was a dull pink outline in the obvious shape of a cock on Yang face and she hoped that would fade by the time that the other two members of the team got back.

"Calm down, Ruby. I know you didn't mean to." Yang assured her as she stood up to grab a towel.

She let out a soft sigh as she went to work wiping up the huge amount of salty seed that had been blasted across her front.

"Do you, um, think that you can get your cock in your skirt?" The blonde asked as she glanced down at her little sister painfully rect cock.

''I don't think I can... I mean I had a lot of trouble just to put it inside my pant when it was soft...'' she said as she glanced at her monster cock still painfully erect.

''Yang, do you think it will ever go down?'' asked Ruby, starting to feel tear coming up.

That was a problem. They couldn't exactly go around with Ruby's dick flopping about.

"It should. Most penises will go soft after you cum enough times, usually once or twice..." Yang replied as she let out a soft sigh.

She knew where this was going.

"It looks like I might have to get you to cum one more time before we'll be able to go about our day." The blonde admitted.

She had just wiped her tits off but she had a distinct feeling that she was going to get them dirty again.

''So what do I have to do now?''asked Ruby as part of her wanted to end this mess as soon as possible, while a other part of her kinda wanted to feel this intense pleasure again.

She could feel her huge cock throb in anticipation of the naughty things that would happen next. Yang let out a sigh as she undid her top to pull it out of the way.

"I guess we just have to get you to cum again. I don't want to go out there to grab condoms in case one of the others get back, so you're going to have to let me do it another way." She explained as she peeled her blouse off to give a better look at her fat tits in a tight-fitting bra.

It was going to get weird, but Yang didn't want to leave her sister in such obvious discomfort.

"Hopefully if I ue my tits or something like that your dick will go down." Yang added.

''Wow! Yang, your boobs even bigger that I thought, I wished mine were half your size...'' said Ruby as she cupped her budding breast.

Her cock also started to leak precum, obviously excited with what Yang was about to do with her breasts. Yang's cocky grin widened at the compliments. She was quite proud of her impressive bosom and understood why Ruby would be jealous.

"Don't worry, Ruby. You've still got some time to grow a bit more." Yang assured her as she dropped her bra away to allow the orbs to bounce free.

"Now, as long as it's cool with you, I'm going to use my breasts to get you off. I've done this before, so I can assure you that it will help." The blonde explained as she groped at her own bosom.

''Seeing you like this is kinda getting me excited...''said Ruby as she looked her sister grope her breasts and lodged her cock between them, squeezing it tightly.

Ruby moaned deeply from the treatment she was given by her sister. Yang showed obvious experience as she knelt in front of her sister. She easily wrapped the soft orbs around the fat cock, with the pliable flesh contouring around the rock-hard length. While she would bury most dick into her huge pillow of flesh, Ruby's cock was proudly sticking out of her cleave by almost half of her length. Yang then squeased her breast against the redhead massive cock, starting at the base before slowly dragging them up and down along Ruby's cock. The busty blonde didn't seem to mind Ruby's admission of arousal. It was a bit weird, but there was just so much weird things going on right now.

"Just relax. I've never seen a dick stay hard for more than two or three loads." Yang assured her as her tits grazed along the sensitive head.

Ruby moaned softly as her cock was pleasured by Yang bosom. She could feel her cock throbbing in excitement as she was even more sensitive than earlier since she had already cummed just before. Some precum was starting to leak out as Yang did a number on Ruby.

''Yang, I'm getting close...'' said Ruby, her huge veiny cock throbbing more and more as she could feel her climax coming closer and closer.

Yang was already a mess, but she didn't want to get too much of the creamy cum on her body. Luckily she had an idea.

"Don't worry, Rubes, just let it out." She assured her younger sister as she leaned in.

She wrapped her lips tightly around the head of her sister's cock as she began slurping at the sensitive glans while her heavy tits continued moving along Ruby's amazingly huge dick. Sucking the seed down would probably be easier to deal with then allowing it to splatter across her body and the floor again.

Ruby already was close, but she didn't last five seconds as Yang started sucking on her tip, sending her over the edge instantly. She moaned as she unleashed her load into her sister awaiting mouth, getting her to swallow her thick juicy load. Surprisingly, she came even more that she did the first time, cumming so much that it would make it impossible for Yang to keep swallowing it up.

Yang had done this before but Ruby was a different experience than everything she had done in the past. Her eyes bulged out as the fat load was shot deep inside of her throat. She tightened her lips down around the throbbing head as she gulped eagerly at every warm drop that squirted out. She watched Ruby with lust in her eyes while she did her best to swallow it all down. Her cheeks inflated alarmingly, but in the end, she was able to suck it down as Ruby's orgasm died off.

"Wow, Rubes." She panted out when she withdrew the head of her younger sister's cock from her mouth.

''Oh god! Yang, that felt so great.''she said as she saw a drip of cum leak from the side of Yang mouth.

''That's kind of hot...'' she thought to herself.

Ruby then look down, feeling her cock throb and saw in disbelieve that her cock was still standing proudly erect.

''Yang, what do we do, it just won't go down!'' she said as she was starting to think that her cock would never go down again.

Yang's past experience with dicks had her expecting that Ruby would be going flaccid by the second orgasm, so when she saw the huge cock standing straight in front of her, she looked shocked at the sight. Ruby's stamina was quite the sight.

"Geez, sis." She commented with awe in her voice.

"I guess we gotta do it again. Some deep-throating, maybe? Or hot-dogging? Anal would probably be the best tho." The blonde mused aloud.

''You choose what you want to do, I just want this big thing to go down.'' said Ruby as she felt some kind of excitement to the idea of having sex with her sister.

She looked into her sister's eyes as she waited for a answer. Yang took a moment to think before rotating her jaw to loosen it up.

"Alright, time for another try. Hopefully this should be enough to get you down." She said as she set her lips up against the head of Ruby's cock.

A moment later she thrust her head down, and with a loud groan she managed to slip the fat head into the warmth of her throat.

''OH! YANG! That feels so good, please don't stop.'' moaned Ruby as she felt her cock being swallowed in her sister mouth.

She had managed to get at least half of her monster cock down her throat. As she continued to moan, Ruby put her hand on the back of Yang head and followed the rhythm of her sister bobbing head.

The busty blonde was too distracted by the musty cock in her mouth to mind the hand on her head. Yang had known that Ruby would respond well to this. Her throat was tight and constricting, with the flesh shifting and clenching around Ruby's cock as her head bobbed up and down. She had her head pushing further down each time and let out long groans as more cock slid inside of the moist warmth of her throat. Ruby couldn't keep herself from moaning as she was already reaching her limit. Her cock was just too sensitive and her sister deepthroat too good for her to last longer. She moaned out as she felt her balls clenching.

''Yang, I think... I think I'm cumming!'' she said as she hold Yang head with her hand, unleashing her huge load in her sister throat.

Yang's body clenched as her sister came yet again. Her eyes bulged at the huge amount of cum that was shot inside of the warmth of her mouth. She eagerly gulped down the huge globs of cum that were pumped into the warmth of her throat. Her cheeks swelled as the load continued, but when Ruby's orgasm ebbed, she was able to slurp the rest of it down.

"How was that, Rubes?" Yang asked as she pulled back and watched to see if the dick would finally go limp.

''That was amazing, but...''she said as she looked down at her still as hard as ever cock.

''It still won't go down, Yang... What do I have to do to make it go down?'' she asked, holding her tears as she was really starting to feel like her cock would never get limp again.

Yang was in awe her sister's still-hard cock. With everyone else that she had been with, her pneumatic titjob or a deep-throating blowjob had been more than enough to get their dicks to go down, but right now, Ruby was sitting in front of her with the huge length still standing straight up.

"Well, um, I guess we've got to take the nuclear option." Yang replied as she stood up.

"Are you familiar with anal sex?"

''Yes, I am... but are you sure about this? I mean, my thing is really huge and I heard that that hole is even tighter than the other. Will you be alright?'' she asked concerned about her sister ass.

Her cock, on the other hand, was throbbing in excitement at the idea of having sex or anal sex. Yang had to admit that it was a bit amusing to hear her sister expressing worry about fucking her in the ass.

"It might be a tight fit, but it's the best I can think of right now. Just start out slowly, alright? My saliva and you cum on your cock should provide a decent amount of lubrication." Yang assured her while she positioned herself with her hands braced against the sink.

She pulled her shorts and half-skirt out of the way to allow her sister to get a look at her puckered asshole. Ruby got up and walked to her sister. She took her cock one hand as she put the other on Yang hips. She guided her cock to her tight hole and put the head against her backdoor entrance.

"OK, sis, I... I'm going in..!" said Ruby as she pushed the cockhead into her ass.

After a moment, she finally managed to shove her tip inside.

"God! Yang, your ass is so tight... Are you ok?" she asked as she put her hand on her sister's hip.

Yang's body froze when Ruby's huge cock was pushed up against her. She knew that this dick was far bigger than anything she had felt before. So, when the fat cock finally slipped inside of her body, it brought a long hiss out of her. She braced herself firmly as she felt her ass being forced wide to accept the length deeper inside.

"Y-yeah, sis, I'm fine..." She groaned out while she pushed her hips back to help force more of Ruby's cock inside.

Ruby started to move along with Yang, pushing her cock deeper and deeper. She only manage to shove 10 inch inside her ass before it felt like she couldn't go any deeper. She then started to pull her cock back until only her tip was still in. She then shoved herself right back in, a bit faster this time. She kept doing that until she was fucking her at a nice pace.

''AAaahh! Yang, this feel so good...'' moaned Ruby as her sister ass was trying to milk her cock.

Yang had taken dicks in her ass before, but the pricks of guys that she met at bars were nothing compared to her sister's immense schlong. The slow retraction of the cock brought out a lustful groan that was followed by a gasp at the inward thrusts.

"Fuck, Ruby, not bad for your first time!" Yang exclaimed lustfully as she felt the huge cock reaching new depths she never knew.

This was definitely something that she could get used to experiencing.

''Yang, I... I think I'm getting close.'' she said as she moaned deeply.

Her cock had become really sensitive and it was a tight fit for her sister ass. Ruby started to thrust faster and faster so she could get herself over the edge soon. Yang's muscular body was extremely sensitive, so when her sister had an orgasm approaching, she could make out the feeling of the huge length throbbing inside of her body.

"Come on, Rubes, let it out. I can take it." Yang groaned loudly while she felt her asshole pulsing around the huge length.

An anal orgasm from penetration was a rarity, but with the arousal from the other things she had done to her sister,she could feel one approaching.

''Yang, I'm cumming!'' she moaned as she did one last thrust, shoving her cock as deep as she could in her sister ass.

Ruby roared as she released herself into Yang, unloading a endless stream of hot fertile cum in her ass. When the huge load of cum blasted inside of her ass Yang met the sensation with a long groan. Her back arched while she felt the fat globs of seed coating the inside of her asshole. Her body trembled in pleasure as warm juices leaked in huge rivulets down her thighs. She came for as long as Ruby and when finally it was over, she relaxed with a sigh. For her part, Ruby stood still, hugging her sister from the back, as they rested for a other minute or two. Ruby then pulled out her cock, only to find herself harder than ever.

''Yang, I'm still hard...''she said as she felt ashamed that her sister didn't managed to calmed her cock down.

Yang had only a moment to calm before her eyes shot open and her sister's comment.

"Still!?" She blurted out.

Her mind ran through options. If Ruby's dick could be hidden, she would have suggested going into Vale City to hook up with some of Yang's former hook-ups, but they didn't have that option.

"We're kinda running out of options here, sis."

''What do you mean, Yang?''asked Ruby, a worried look in her face.

She was kind of expecting the answer her sister would tell her but part of her still didn't want to think about it. But then again, one part of her was throbbing in excitation to the thought of it. The older sister looked unsure for a moment before turning around to give Ruby a look at her exposed snatch.

"I don't know if it's a safe day." Yang admitted as she glanced down at her crotch.

This was only one hole remaining they hadn't tried yet. She could try just dumping load after load inside of her ass but Yang had a feeling that it wouldn't be enough.

"Do you think we should go for it?" asked Yang, still a bit hesitant.

In her mind, Ruby wanted to scream ''no'', that they were sister, but her cock was telling her otherwise. She moved toward Yang, cock in hand and put her tip on her entrance.

''Thanks, Yang...''she said as she pushed her tip past her entrance.

''Damn, she's so tight'' thought Ruby as she penetrated her sister's pussy.

She managed to shove inside her about 10 inches of her cock before her tip hit her sister cervix. Ruby then let her sister a couple of seconds to adjust to her size, enjoying the feeling of her sister's pussy around her cock. She then pulled out, leaving only her tip inside, then shoved her cock right back in and took a slow pace as she fucked her sister. Yang could see her sister's hesitation but the twitches and throbs that ran through her sister's length made it clear that Ruby wasn't quite done fucking her yet.

When she saw Ruby move towards her, Yang sat back onto the edge of the sink and shifted her weight onto it so she could spread her legs further apart. When the fat cock slammed backinside of her, Yang greeted it with a loud cry. One arm wrapped around Ruby's neck as she groaned at every thrust.

"Fuck, Ruby. If you showed this off in Vale City, every guy would be jealous of your size."gasped Yang as she felt her pussy forced wide by every thrust.

''They can be jealous, for all I care, this thing is a pain to deal with.'' said Ruby as she fucked her faster and deeper. She was feeling her tip hitting against her sister cervix everytime that she was shoved her cock back in.

''I could get used to doing this if I happen to be stock with it.''thought Ruby as she fucked Yang tight pussy.

''Yang, this feel so good, you're so tight around my cock.''said Ruby as she moaned deeply.

Every time that Ruby's cock slammed inside of her, the blonde's tight muscles squeezed down around the huge girth, making the shape of her cock bulge out slightly on her stomach.

"You seem to be having a good time!" Yang groaned back as she felt the fat head slamming into her cervix harder and harder with every thrust.

The firm twitching of her pussy around Ruby's throbbing monster cock suggested that both girls orgasm was already approaching.

''Your pussy is just too good, Yang.'' said Ruby as she thrust back and forth a few more times.

''Yang... I.. I think I'm... gonna... cum...'' she grunt as she gave one last powerful thrust, breaching her cervix and shoving two other inches of her cock into the depth of her womb.

She then moaned out loudly as she unleashed her biggest load yet, painting the inside of her sister womb white. Every load of Ruby's cum so far had been absolutely huge, but Yang knew that one would be the best. Her orgasmic screams cut through the air as her body was pressed back into the sink. Her cunt throbbed powerfully as she felt huge spurts of seed assailing the depths of her womb.

"Fuck, Ruby, yes!" She gasped as the powerful orgasm kept her muscular body trembling in pleasure.

Ruby stood there cumming inside her sister for what seem like a good minute, until cum started to drip out from her sister pussy. She could feel her warm semen drip down on her balls and between her sister legs as she finally stopped pumping loads into her womb. She sighed in relieve as she pulled out her softening cock from Yang abused pussy. Yang let out a long hiss as the dick finally pulled out of her. Ruby then smiled weakly as she saw her monster finally get soft. She also got a glimpse of Yang overflowing body and the sight was something to behold.

Yang's body rested back against the sink as she let out long, heavy breaths. Aroused shivers ran through her muscular body as she looked over her younger sister. She could feel her little sister semens flowing out of her, her pussy stretched so much by the massive size of Ruby's cock that it would be hard going back to normal size man after this. The sight of her sister's fat cock finally growing limp led to her lips curling up into a small grin.

"Wow, Rubes, that was... ridiculous." The busty blonde panted out as she watched to see what Ruby was going to do next.

"But now, you should at least be able to put that dick of yours into your pants."

Ruby smiled back to her sister as she put back her pant, finally managing to put her cock inside them. She then hugged her sister tightly. Yang grunted at the sudden hug but still made sure to hold her sister close to her. She had a weak smile on her lips when the hug was released.

''But, Yang, are you sure it was ok for me to cum inside you? I mean that's a lot of cum...''she said as she pointed out her overflowing pussy and the sink all covered in a massive pool of cum.

Some had ever drip on the floor.

"I should probably clean myself up. I don't want to leak cum all over the dorm. How about you go take a seat out there and I'll join you in a few minutes? Then we can discuss what we're going to do about this." Yang suggested before giving her sister a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Ruby stood up as walked into the bedroom, siting on her bed as she waited for Yang to come back.

It took Yang about eighteen minutes to get in the shower, get the cum inside of her cleaned out, and make sure that there wasn't a mess left in the bathroom. She suspected her sister would be easily aroused so she decided to put her clothing back on instead of going out in a towel like she normally would.

"Hey, Rubes, how are you feeling?" She greeted with a polite smile as she emerged from the bathroom.

"I'm fine, it's just a pain to walk normally with this thing between my legs." she said as she was starting to feel exhausted.

"I think, 'yawn' I'm gonna 'yawn' sleep for a little while."she finished as she felt asleep on her bed.

"Alright, Rubes. Let me know if you need anything." Yang assured her.

She then tucked her dear sister in before allowing Ruby to sleep off the exhaustion of sex.


End file.
